


For No Mere Mortal Can Resist

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [184]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Good AU, Halloween, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: To celebrate Halloween, the crew puts on a spooky show.





	For No Mere Mortal Can Resist

“You call that a horror movie?”  
  
”I thought it was pretty scary,” Susie said. “Especially when Celia got hit with that acetone.” She shuddered. “If something like that happened to the Toons...”  
  
”Still, we could do better than that.” A look crossed Shawn’s face. “Now that I think about it, Halloween is pretty close...”  
  
”Had a lightbulb moment, Flynn?” Wally asked teasingly.  
  
”As a matter of fact...”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
Five days before Halloween, Henry entered the studio, switching out his regular glasses for a pair with cameras installed. Making his way to the Ink Machine room, he stopped about ten feet away and knocked ‘Shave and a Haircut’ on the wall—that was the signal.  
  
As a soft tune began to play over the intercom, he turned on the cameras and approached the boarded-up entrance, only for Bendy to pop up in his larger form and swipe at him, just as the tune was replaced by the beginning of Thriller.  
  
 _Perfect timing._  
  
He turned and ran off, only to fall through the trap door and land on the pentagram mat below. Peering down to make sure he was okay, Bendy began to sing as he started to scale down the wall.  
  
”It's close to midnight,  
And something evil's lurkin' in the dark.  
Under the moonlight,  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart.  
You try to scream,  
But terror takes the sound before you make it.  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed.”  
  
By the time Bendy reached the bottom, Henry had entered the music department. Several puddles of ink were splattered across the floor, which popped up to reveal themselves as Searchers—humanoid creatures created from ink and magic left over from the Toons’ creation. As one, they charged towards Henry, their voices echoing as they joined in with the demon.  
  
”Cause this is thriller,  
Thriller night,  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike.  
You know it's thriller,  
Thriller night.  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer, thriller tonight!”  
  
Swinging a prop axe, Henry escaped from their mock assault (the Searchers would be fine once they reformed). Boris was waiting for him nearby, taking his hand and leading him to the toy department. Norman and Allison made their appearances as they arrived, the former in an all-black bodysuit with a projector-like helmet and accessories resembling film reels and a speaker, and the latter in an Alice Angel costume along with makeup that made her face look deformed.  
  
”You hear the door slam,  
And realize there's nowhere left to run.”  
  
“You feel the cold hand,  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun.”  
  
Bendy emerged from a puddle and tried to grab Allison, who dodged his swipe and backed away from him.  
  
“You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination, girl...”  
  
“But all the while,  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind...  
You're outta time!”  
  
Without warning, she grabbed Boris and dragged him off as the Searchers appeared and began to dance in the same way as the zombies.  
  
”Cause this is thriller,  
Thriller night.  
There ain't no second chance  
Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl.  
Thriller,  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer, thriller tonight!”  
  
Alice emerged from an ink puddle, taking Henry’s hand and pulling him in. They emerged in amusement park storage, right outside the haunted house.  
  
”Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade.  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time!  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life!”  
  
Susie emerged cautiously from the hallway leading to the roller coaster, eyes darting around. Henry approached her and took her hand as he sang to her.  
  
”They're out to get you,  
There's demons closing in on every side.  
They will possess you,  
Unless you change that number on your dial.  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together.  
All through the night,  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see...”  
  
Bendy reappeared from inside the haunted house, accompanied by Boris, Alice, and the ‘monsters’, who began dancing once more.  
  
”That this is thriller,  
Thriller night.  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul could ever dare try  
Thriller,  
Thriller night  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a killer, thriller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight...  
  
Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul could ever dare try.  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller...  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight...“  
  
At that point, Sammy appeared, wearing overalls, black body paint, and a mask made from part of a Bendy cutout. Henry caught a glimpse of a smile as the music director spoke.  
  
”Darkness falls across the land.  
The midnight hour is close at hand.  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood.  
And whomsoever shall be found,  
Without the soul for getting down,  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell,  
And rot inside a corpse's shell.”  
  
Boris and Alice pulled Henry out of the way as the various monsters converged on Joey, whose face took on a very realistic expression of terror. Sammy held back, his voice seeming to echo as he finished Vincent Price’s part of the song.  
  
”The foulest stench is in the air,  
The funk of forty thousand years.  
And grisly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom.  
And though you fight to stay alive,  
Your body starts to shiver.  
For no mere mortal can resist...  
The evil of the thriller!”  
  
Shivers went down everyone’s spine as Sammy laughed wickedly.  
  
”Oh man, that was perfect!” Bendy chuckled.  
  
”Beats _Moving Pictures_ any day,” Wally agreed.


End file.
